1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stabilization assist device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stabilization assist device for use with a trocar cannula or “cannula” to secure and stabilize the cannula's position through an incision.
2. Background of Related Art
Many modern surgical procedures can be performed in a noninvasive manner. Examples of such procedures can include endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgeries. In these surgeries, a small incision is made through the skin of a patient and an access port or “cannula” is inserted through the incision to provide access to the internal body cavity. For example, a hernia repair surgery may be performed laparoscopically by first forming an incision through the abdominal wall of a patient and inserting the access port or cannula through the incision. Thereafter, surgical instruments may be inserted through the cannula to perform the hernia repair surgery.
When the cannula is inserted through the incision, it is often desirable to secure or stabilize the cannula's position relative to the abdominal wall. Various devices may be provided on the outer surface of the cannula to facilitate stabilization within the abdominal wall, such as, for example, balloons, disks, etc. A particularly suitable method of stabilizing the cannula relative to the abdominal wall includes providing an inflatable balloon at a distal end of the cannula and a securing member slidably mounted on the cannula tube. The cannula is inserted into the incision in the abdominal wall and the balloon inflated to secure the cannula against the inner surface of the abdominal wall. Thereafter, the securing member is advanced against the outer surface of the abdominal wall or a skin and locked in place to fix the depth of the cannula relative to the abdominal wall. And exemplary example of this type of device is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/235,492, entitled Balloon Anchored Surgical Apparatus, Its Method and Manufacture, filed on Sep. 26, 2005. This particular device includes an open cell foam collar slidably mounted about a cannula tube which is compressible against the outer surface of the skin and cooperates with an inflatable balloon on an inner surface of the skin to secure the cannula relative to the abdominal wall. As it is compressed, the open cell foam collar displaces gas between the cells. When the collar is moved away from the skin air reenters the open cell foam structure and the collar expands to its original shape.
While this device provides an excellent means of securing a cannula to an abdominal wall of a patient it is desirable to provide expandable or swellable cannula stabilization device which can secure a cannula in position relative to the abdominal wall by absorption of bodily, or externally supplied, fluids into the stabilization device. It would be further desirable to provide a stabilization device where the expansion of the device may be reversed by the withdrawal or displacement of fluids from the device. Further, it would be desirable to provide a stabilization device which can seal against the inner surfaces of the incision of the abdominal wall to fully fill the incision with the stabilization device and thus minimize any chance of escape of insuffulation fluid or gases from within the body cavity. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide such a stabilization device which is longitudinally movable along the outer surface of the tube of the cannula to adjust the depth of the cannula through the abdominal wall.